Broken
by DestinysKiss
Summary: He continued to stare out into the wasteland of his creation. What was once Tokyo, a gleaming city of neon lights and bright hopes was now nothing more than a graveyard. And the only one left to stop him is a powerless Serena.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon, I did not create it nor am I getting paid for it etc.

The smell of sunrise soaked the air, bathing everything in an eerie black light. Shadows loomed everywhere, the junk filled lands post war had left scars on the surface, black voids and wounds of mangled vehicles, skyscrapers reduced to rubble. The future, it seamed, was a scrap heap. A peek of sunlight wearily poked over the horizon, peering out from underneath the blanket of the darkness.

They had survived another night.

A blonde haired girl climbed atop of a lorry surveying the dawning lands.

"Is it safe Serena" A tiny voice came from somewhere below.

"I think so, but we better hurry, there is only 5 hrs until Sundown again and we still have to make it over that." The blonde beauty replied, her slender finger pointing out in the distance. A wasteland lay before her; they had reached edge of the flats, once a mighty lake, now reduced to dust and bones.

"But there's no shelter out there. If we don't get there by sunset then;"

"I know Amy," She interrupted, her voice devoid of emotion. "We have no choice."

"Serena. We are running towards a rumour," Amy said bleakly, not scared or frustrated, just empty with the harshness of the truth. "There may be no city. It's a faint hope." It was a fact, and Amy was always good at pointing them out.

Serena sighed, "Hope is all we have." She climbed down to where Amy was hiding. Picked up her backpack and stared out into the birthing sun. "Come on," She smiled, for a moment a faint twinkle gleamed in her eye, the kind of light that shone before the war. "I'll race you there."


	2. Wasteland

Acid rain fell from the sky like pearls of poison, singeing the wasteland that was once Tokyo. A light breaks through the darkness, piecing the black heart of the night as though it were Excalibur. A spotlight: illuminating the green clouds like a movie premier. It was his trap, his web to catch the flies. They were always drawn to it, stupid like an inbred dog chasing its tail; they were entranced by the promise of something pure and he was the hunter, silent in the ebony night, stalking in the shadows.

"Hello." A mousy voice called out from somewhere in the darkness. The rain continued to burn. "Hello?" The voice softly calls again, this time, a young brown haired girl steps into the light, her face stained with dirt and heartbreak. Warily, she approaches the light as if it were a cruel master about to give a beating.

It's time.

"Good evening." A man appears out of the darkness, or perhaps the darkness was appearing from within him. "Are you okay my child?" His voice is soothing, prince of suave.

"Y,y,yes." Her breathing grows heavier, she tries to limp away but the damage to her legs is too extent for her to run. "Please, I beg of you, stay back." But her words were hollow, empty like her hope.

He smiled. "Don't fear lonely one. I am not going to hurt you." His voice was as slick as his dark hair. He was dreamy. Perhaps he was Morpheus himself. Extending a forbidden hand, he offered up his peace, the acid rain running down his slender fingers, barely making a mark upon his perfect skin. "Beautiful one." He soothed, beckoning her closer with his sapphire eyes.

She knew what he was; she had met him and his kind before in her nightmares. They had destroyed her world. They were no stranger to her, and yet, she didn't resist. Not because she couldn't, but because she no longer wanted to. Her emerald eyes glistened in the spotlight, "I'm tired." She closed her eyes; the sparkling dewdrop spilled forth and ran down her pale cheek. "I'm tired of running." Taking in a meditative breath, she placed her delicate hand in his. A moment passed that seamed like an hour.

"Shhh," he lullabied, and pulled her close to him, as if she was his partner in a waltz. "Sleep, lonely one." He brushed aside her auburn hair, taking in the sweet smell of her innocence. Bending down, he kissed her neck and drank until she cried no more.

Later that night

The dark prince stood on the roof of his tower, staring out at the vast wastelands below. A cold wind blew his raven hair, tossing his bangs about his face. The events that played out earlier night still danced on his breath, drenched in innocence and depravity. He stared out into the fading darkness, a sickly sweet smell drifted on the air. He knew that smell. Sunrise was approaching. His kind could always feel it, its burning light banishing the darkness and shadows to a place where only ghosts live. For the final minutes of the night he admired his work. The crumbling buildings, the blood washed streets, the fear of the city still lingered in the mouldy air, the taste of the innocent still on his tongue. The world, it seams, was still good for some. Good if you were one of his kind. After all, it was he that raped and moulded the world to his liking. He smiled on the thought. _Stupid humans._

"Lord," A porcelain hand ran over the front of his chest from somewhere behind, teasing his black silk shirt. "I am bored." She giggled into his ear in a playful manner, her steaming breath lingered on his lobe and ran down his neck. "Please, can I go and play now?"

He continued to stare out into the wasteland of his creation. What was once Tokyo, a gleaming city of neon lights and bright hopes was now nothing more than a graveyard.

"Darien," She said pouting and jumping in his view, her eyes still glistening with the destruction of the world. The young darkhaired beauty is just as she was 10years ago. Her violet eyes and raven hair still bounced, and while she looked like she did at 14, her mind had since aged decades. It seamed that a lot can happen in 10 years. Worlds can end.

"Darien!" She barked loudly, snapping him away from his thoughts.

He laughed quietly to himself; _maybe she hadn't changed that much after all_. He was her prize, the first and one of the few to stand against him in the uprise. Not many dared after he came into power, but she was stubborn. He admired that about her, that's why he kept her. Darien smiled at her maliciously. "Yes Rei." He spoke sveltely, brushing a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "You can play, but be careful, or she will break like your last one."

"I will." She smiled, with a razor blade smile and ran off. He could still hear her laughter as she ran out the doorway. A malevolent laugh: music to his ears.

He stared back into to fading darkness, lost in the shadows. Something was coming. He could feel it like a pain stabbing from deep inside him. It was a ray of light infecting his darkness. _I know you're coming_ he smiled, welcoming the thought. It was the last of them, the last descendants of the white moon kingdom. The last battle before the world would finally become his forever.


End file.
